


Un Natale particolarmente faticoso

by michirukaiou7



Series: Un piccolo imprevisto di nome Akichan [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per il <a href="http://www.fanworld.it/index.php?news=111">Calendario dell'Avvento di Fanworld</a></p><p>Quando Asami aprì gli occhi, quella mattina, seppe subito che quella sarebbe stata una giornata storta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Natale particolarmente faticoso

Quando Asami aprì gli occhi, quella mattina, seppe subito che quella sarebbe stata una giornata storta.  
Si capisce: quando porti avanti una giornata di lavoro massacrante, che culmina con una riunione di quattro ore e mezza che ti annebbia la mente; quando vieni costretto ad accettare sorridendo di partecipare all’anniversario di matrimonio di un vegliardo di cui non t’importa assolutamente  _nulla_  – peccato che sia uno dei pezzi grossi del Governo, tanto utile in molte circostante, e che abbia deciso che tu gli ricordi moltissimo la sua intraprendenza giovanile, e quindi ti  _adora_  e tu, se non vuoi trovarti senza un alleato prezioso, devi fingere di vedere in lui una specie di nonnino adorato – e devi trascorrere la serata in mezzo ad un’orda di anziani che non avresti visto neanche se avessi scelto di adoperarti per la comunità e darti all’assistenza geriatrica; quando ti liberi delle simpatiche mummie danzanti e trascorri tre ore nell’umidità più assoluta del porto per un pericolosissimo scambio di merci; quando passi altre tre ore al Sion per gestire le ultime cose, visto che il Natale fa impennare le entrate (ma non dovrebbe essere una festa da trascorrere a casa e in famiglia, invece che con colleghi d’affari e donnine svestite?) e documenti e contabilità hanno bisogno di una tua firma o controllo; quando ti attardi per gli altri locali di tua proprietà, col risultato di riuscire a guadagnare il letto alle sette e un quarto del mattino,  _cosa_  c’è di più gratificante che sentire il tuo dannato campanello (che  _dovrai sradicare dal muro_ , una volta o l’altra) suonare alle sette e mezza in punto?  
Al secondo trillo, Asami seppe che non potevano essere i suoi uomini, perché, avendo le chiavi, non avrebbero osato innervosirlo ulteriormente.  
Al terzo trillo, Asami seppe che doveva trattarsi di una nuova donna delle pulizie o qualcosa del genere, visto che solo un suicida avrebbe osato rompere le scatole a quel modo, all’alba, in casa sua.  
Al quarto trillo, Asami seppe che, chiunque fosse dietro la sua porta, aveva i secondi contati – giusto il tempo di fargli raggiungere maniglia  _e_  pistola.  
Al quinto trillo, Asami spalancò la porta come una furia e, come una furia, qualcuno gli piombò addosso: abbassò lo sguardo e vide che l’infame rompiscatole era una delle poche creature sulla terra a cui fosse consentito rovinare la sua esistenza senza ricevere il minimo danno.

  
~*~  
 

Era quasi divertente come Akichan conoscesse la sua cucina meglio di lui, ormai: quando Asami vi fece ritorno, vestito di tutto punto (tanto ormai dormire era una chimera lontana lontana), il bambino stava sistemando la colazione sotto lo sguardo vitreo – un po’ per il sonno, un po’ perché la  _gioia_  che provava alla vista di quel moccioso era inesprimibile a parole – di Kirishima, che fissava con disgusto la colazione che gli era stata ordinata.  
– Caffè, capo? – chiese.  
_Sì, per endovena_ , avrebbe voluto rispondere il padrone di casa, ma si limitò ad un più sobrio assenso.  
– Non dovresti essere a scuola, Akichan? – chiese Asami, guadagnando una sedia e fissando con sfida la glassa colorata e scintillante delle ciambelle.  
– Chiusa per Natale! – annunciò festante il bambino – Facciamo festa perché domani è sabato. Ma mamma deve lavorare, allora sono venuto qui.  
– L’hai avvertita?  
– Sì-ìì – brontolò il pargoletto: dopo la sua prima improvvisata in casa di Ryuichi aveva imparato che  _prima_  si chiede il permesso alla mamma e  _poi_  si fanno le cose; amabile che non considerasse minimamente l’idea di informarsi anche dei progetti del padrone della casa che andava ad infastidire.  
Kirishima emise una specie di basso ringhio, e Asami gli fece cenno di andare.  
Che almeno lui si salvasse.  
– Che programmi hai deciso per oggi, Akichan? – chiese, cercando di essere rilassato. In effetti, avrebbe dovuto aspettarsela quell’improvvisata: era più di un anno che il bambino frequentava (a suo assoluto comodo) casa sua, e la cosa iniziava a risultargli quasi di facile gestione; alla fin fine, visto che era cresciuto di un po’ (faceva la prima elementare, ne era sicuro perché aveva preteso che lo accompagnasse insieme alla mamma il primo giorno di scuola, la passata primavera), la sua curiosità sembrava essersi placata un po’ e anche lui aveva imparato, più o meno, a capire cosa gli piacesse e cosa no.  
In fondo non era male, era come essere un padre divorziato che vede il figlio una volta ogni tanto.  
Un momento: come gli era venuto in mente un pensiero così assurdo?  
– Mamma ha preso domani di ferie, così oggi lavora di più.  
Dal tono, Asami capì che questo significava che il suo babysitting sarebbe durato oltre le sei del pomeriggio.  
– E tu hai già deciso come impiegare la giornata, vero?  
Il bambino annuì festante, con la bocca piena di ciambella.  
– E, ovviamente, non ti sfiora il dubbio che io possa avere degli impegni, no?  
Con la stessa espressione beata e spruzzata di zucchero a velo, Akichan scosse la testolina.  
_No, ovvio, perché farsi problemi?_ , sospirò l’uomo, alzando gli occhi al cielo; ma in fondo, perché disperarsi? Non era la prima volta ed era già sopravvissuto alle giornate pianificate da quel mocciosetto impertinente.  
Peccato che Asami non avesse calcolato tutte le variabili…

  
~*~  
 

 _A Natale si è tutti più buoni_ : Akihito se lo ripeteva come un mantra, dal momento che questa era l’unica spiegazione alla sua decisione di trascorrere la Vigilia di Natale con Asami.  
D’accordo, l’anno precedente aveva fatto una figura indecente confondendo le date, ma quest’anno avrebbe organizzato tutto per bene; ecco,  _cosa_ avrebbe organizzato era il problema principale:  _quello lì_ in testa aveva solo un progetto, ma Akihito si rifiutava categoricamente di attrezzarsi per una giornata di solo sesso ai comodi di quel depravato! Aveva pensato di preparare una cena, ma quel benedetto uomo mangiava solo roba da vecchio che lui, tra le altre cose, non sapeva cucinare; su consiglio di Kou (che l’aveva poi tediato una settimana per sapere con chi volesse trascorrere la Vigilia), aveva già deciso di attrezzarsi in modo geniale, ordinando cioè la cena in un ristorante e poi spacciandola per opera sua.  
Ma rimaneva la questione regalo: che accidenti compri a qualcuno che ha assolutamente tutto (e pure più soldi di te)? Beh, avrebbe trovato qualcosa, doveva solo indagare, si disse. Il primo problema, invece, era dire al diretto interessato di smollare il suo dannato lavoro per due giorni, cercando di non sembrare imbarazzantemente patetico come invece era  _sicuro_  di risultare.  
Dannatissimo Asami!  
Akihito era ancor più seccato perché aveva trascorso la notte impegnato in un servizio (l’unica cosa che lo aveva consolato era stata che le modelle a cui aveva scattato le foto, a differenza sua, erano state costrette ad indossare solo leggerissimi abiti da fata. Tutto questo  _all’aperto_ , perché lo stupido stilista era convinto che sarebbe stato più d’effetto) e aveva dovuto mettere la sveglia all’alba per essere sicuro di riuscire nel suo piano: quindi, con gli occhi mezzo chiusi dal sonno, arrancava per le vie di Tokyo con un caffè forte stretto in mano a dargli un po’ di carica.

  
~*~  
 

Asami una sommaria occhiata ad Akichan e gli sistemò la sciarpa sulle spalle (non si stava assicurando che fosse ben coperto, non era mica una balia, lui. Controllava solo che cappello, sciarpa e guanti fossero al loro posto, incartando il bambino come una specie di pupazzo di neve fatto di abiti, tutto qui) e, nel chiudersi alle spalle il portone di casa, diede l’addio alla sua tranquilla Vigilia di Natale a casa. Le porte dell’ascensore si chiusero sul suo bel sogno di riposo e si riaprirono sulla faccia assonnata di Takaba Akihito.  
– E  _tu_? – esclamò sorpreso – Cosa ci fai qui?  
– Non sei l’unico a poter sconvolgere i piani altrui quando e come vuoi, sai? – sbottò il ragazzo, tentando un’espressione altezzosa.  
– Chi saresti, tu? – pigolò una vocetta più in basso.  
Akihito abbassò lo sguardo su un fagotto di lana colorata che lo fissava contrariato: al suo sguardo interrogativo, il bambino si aggrappò ad una mano di Asami – E lui? – balbettò.  
Oddio. Asami aveva un figlio segreto.  
– Io sono Akichan.  
– È tuo figlio? – gemette sconvolto Takaba.  
–  _Perché_  tutti non fate che pormi questa domanda? – commentò l’uomo, sollevando gli occhi al cielo – Ti sembro il tipo che va in giro a spargere prole?  
– Da te mi aspetto di tutto!  
– Asami-saaan, io voglio andare a Tokyo Wonderland! – piagnucolò Akichan, tirandogli la mano.  
Il ragazzo osservò basito la scena e Asami ricambiò lo sguardo: notò una vaga luce di rassegnazione e stanchezza sul suo volto. Qualcosa come  _Non infierire._  
Indi, ghignò.  
Quando Kirishima chiuse la portiera della macchina e Ryuichi guardò Takaba e il bambino che si fissavano in cagnesco dai due lati del sedile, sospirò rassegnato. Perché nessuno sembrava avere la minima pietà di lui?

  
~*~  
 

– Voglio andare al Giardino di Alice! – esclamò Akichan, tirando la mano di Asami – E poi sulla nave di Capitan Uncino! E poi sul Mushu volante di Mulan!  
L’uomo non riuscì a pensare  _Adesso mi taglio via la mano e gliela lascio_ , che la voce di Takaba, non meno petulante di quella del bambino, sbuffò alle sue spalle – Non ti basta averci trascinato qui? Devi anche rompere le scatole?  
– Intanto  _a te_  nessuno ti ha invitato – esclamò piccato il pargoletto – Quindi, se non ti sta bene, vattene!  
– Vorrei ricordare a tutti e due che qui l’unico trascinato con la forza sono  _io_  – disse Asami, cercando una sigaretta – E quindi l’unico in diritto di lamentarsi sono  _io_.  
_Oh_.  
Akichan mise su lo sguardo umido da cucciolo-abbandonato-nella-gabbietta-del-canile – Dobbiamo andare via? – pigolò.  
– … Sbrigati a trovare questa dannata Alice.  
– Lì c’è la pianta del parco – trillò beato il bambino, facendo sparire ogni traccia di lacrime dai suoi occhi – Vediamo dov’è!  
Il Giardino di Alice era un’area gioco per bambini: a tutti coloro che entravano venivano offerti un secchio di colore ed un pennello, mentre una gentile inserviente vestita da carta di cuori spiegava agli avventori che dovevano colorare di rosso tutte le rose bianche dell’aiuola a loro assegnata, oppure sarebbero stati decapitati; Asami scoccò un’occhiata di sfida alla ragazza, che cambiò colore per l’imbarazzo, e rimase ad osservare inorridito il pennello che gli era stato cacciato in mano.  
Dopo qualche istante di tranquillità, Akichan e Takaba iniziarono a darsi battaglia per terminare prima il loro compito, ottenendo lo strabiliante risultato di lasciare quasi intonse le rose a discapito dei grembiuli che erano stati offerti loro; Ryuichi li guardava con orrore, mentre l’inserviente controllava il suo cronometro: era seriamente curioso di sapere in cosa sarebbe consistita la “decapitazione”, pensò con un ghigno. Purtroppo, rimase deluso: in un (patetico) tentativo di vincere sul bambino, Akihito scagliò l’intero secchio di vernice sul roseto, colorando tutto il colorabile, altri avventori compresi.  
– Sei peggio di lui – sibilò Asami asciugandosi uno schizzo di vernice dal quadrante dell’orologio; ma non infierì ulteriormente: dal modo in cui era sbiancato Takaba al pensiero di poter centrare la manica della camicia immacolata dell’uomo, pensò che avesse capito l’antifona.  
– Andiamo sulla nave di Capitan Uncino? – pigolò Akichan, molto seccato per aver perso contro l’odiato rivale – E  _lui_ lo lasciamo a terra!  
– No,  _io_  rimango a terra e voi fate quello che vi pare – puntualizzò Asami.  
– Non sono la balia di questo impiastro – brontolò il fotografo inorridito.  
– Beh, qualcuno deve andarci – tagliò corto l’uomo – Il regolamento è questo. Scegli: preferisci accompagnarlo o ascoltarlo frignare? Guarda che sembra piccolo, ma ha una potenza vocale di svariati decibel più del normale.  
– Non può portarcelo lui? – chiese Akihito, indicando Kirishima.  
– Non voglio che uno dei miei uomini venga condannato per aver ucciso un bambino.  
– Allora vedi che non sono solo io?!  
Finì che dovettero salire tutti e tre: Akichan che correva su e giù per la nave, arrampicandosi ovunque ci fosse un appiglio, con Takaba che lo tallonava per impedirgli di cadere giù nel laghetto – finto, ma pur sempre profondo – mentre Asami, guardando ostentatamente verso la riva, fingeva di trovarsi ancora nel suo letto, al caldo e nel più totale silenzio.  
O in un locale.  
Una riunione.  
Una sparatoria.  
_Ovunque_.  
– Basta, io mi arrendo – gemette Takaba, cadendo a sedere accanto ad Ryuichi – Quello non è un bambino, è un _demone_. Si può sapere dove l’hai trovato?  
– Ho aiutato sua madre quando lui aveva pochi mesi, lei deve avergli parlato di me e, un anno fa, me lo sono trovato davanti porta di casa. Fine della storia.  
– Non direi che sia finita, visto che lui è qui anche oggi. Che diamine vuole?  
– Passare il Natale con me, a quanto pare.  
Il ragazzo lo fissò ghignando – Ma pensa… ti fai incastrare così da un moccioso?  
Asami gli rivolse un’occhiata divertita – E con te siamo già a  _due_  mocciosi che incastrano la mia vita.  
– Io  _non sono_ un moccioso!  
L’uomo lo spintonò leggermente verso lo schienale del divanetto, avvicinandosi pericolosamente –  _Dimostramelo_ , allora.  
– No, e soprattutto non  _qui_  in mezzo a una marea di famigliole con pargoli! – brontolò Takaba arrossendo e tentando, con poco successo, di spintonarlo via.  
– Possiamo cercare un posto più appartato – ghignò Asami, bloccandogli ogni via di fuga.  
– Che fate?  
I due si voltarono sconvolti verso Akichan che, con le guance rosse per il troppo correre, il berretto di lana di sghimbescio, li fissava incuriosito.  
– N-niente! – rantolò il fotografo, dando un ultimo spintone all’uomo, che finalmente si lasciò allontanare.  
– Non è vero! – protestò il bambino – Tu sei tutto rosso e non stavi correndo!  
– Oh, devi vedere com’è facile farlo arrossire senza neppure che si muova dal letto – ghignò Asami.  
– E come fai? – chiese Akichan, incuriosito.  
–  _Tu non vuoi saperlo e lui non vuole dirtelo!_  – sbraitò Takaba, diventando paonazzo.  
Ma perché, perché? Lui voleva solo passare una tranquilla vigilia di Natale, possibilmente con quel bastardo e possibilmente…  
D’accordo, che gli fosse di monito la prossima volta che pensava di andare in cerca di quell’avanzo di galera, si disse.

  
~*~  
 

– Io lì non ci salgo.  
– Eddaiiii! – supplicò Akichan, tirando la manica di Asami.  
– No, non hai capito: io lì non ci salgo, fine della questione.  
– Ma non è giusto! – piagnucolò il bambino – Io voglio andare sul Mushu volante!  
– Vacci da solo.  
– Noo, non è divertente!  
– Io lì non ci salgo – ripeté l’uomo.  
– Ma poi non ci posso andare più! – piagnucolò Akichan – La mamma ha paura e non ci sale!  
– La comprendo e compiango – tagliò corto Asami, maledicendo chi aveva scritto nel regolamento di quell’antro degli orrori che era proibito fumare.  
– Non insistere, moccioso – intervenne Akihito – Probabilmente tua madre non è la sola ad aver paura delle montagne russe. Chi lo avrebbe mai detto!  
Ryuichi lo squadrò ad occhi stretti – Non ho paura.  _Ovviamente_.  
– Dimostralo! – lo sfidò Takaba, puntandogli contro un dito.  
– Toglitelo dalla testa.  
– Ah-ah! Lo vedi? Hai  _paura_!  
– E tu?  
– Io cosa?  
– Salici tu, no?  
– N-no! – esclamò Akihito, impallidendo – E non ti azzardare a rigirare la frittata: quello messo alla berlina sei  _tu_! Zitto e lasciati deridere!  
– Su, mostrami il tuo coraggio – rispose l’uomo, ghignando divertito.  
– Dai, dai! – trillò il bambino, arpionando una mano del ragazzo – Andiamo noi!  
– Non se ne parla! Mollami!  
– Akichan, non fare così, Takaba ha  _paura_  delle montagne russe. Devi  _compatirlo_ , poverino.  
– Io non voglio  _companare_  nessuno! – piagnucolò il bambino – Io voglio salire sul Mushu volante!  
L’uomo sollevò uno sguardo divertito sul giovane fotografo – Ma se Takaba ha paura…  
– Crepa! – gridò Akihito: abbrancò il bambino per un braccio e prese a camminare furiosamente verso la fila del dannato gioco – Io non ho paura di  _niente_! E te lo dimostro!

  
~*~  
 

Akichan sedette composto sulla panchina, tenendo una manina gentile sulla gamba di Akihito – Come ti senti?  
– Benissimo – balbettò il ragazzo, guardando fisso in terra. Bella, bella, bellissima terra, meravigliosa polvere, incantevole ghiaia, deliziosi fili d’erba: non li avrebbe lasciati mai più, mai più, si disse.  
Asami si esentò dall’infierire: vedersi abbrancare in quel modo da Takaba, appena sceso barcollando da quell’infernale drago rosso, era stata una vittoria più che sufficiente; aveva tremato solo quando gli aveva sentito balbettare  _Adesso vomito e la tua giacca ne pagherà le conseguenze_ , ma la tragedia, fortunatamente, non si era compiuta. Il bambino, invece, era tranquillo e zompettante, come se non avesse trascorso gli ultimi dieci minuti della sua vita a fare su e giù sulle montagne rosse.  
_Temibile_.  
– Adesso cosa vuoi fare, Akichan?  
– In quale altro modo attenterai alla nostra vita? – rantolò il fotografo.  
– Non essere così melodrammatico – lo rimproverò ghignando Asami.  
– Ho fame – annunciò contento il bambino – Andiamo a mangiare lì?  
Alla vista del pagliaccio vestito di giallo e rosso che si trovava sulla traiettoria del ditino di Akichan, Ryuichi cambiò parere – Mi correggo, vuole davvero attentare alla nostra vita.  
– No, voglio un  _Happy Meal_!  
– No, vuoi vedermi agonizzare avvelenato.  
– Ma se ti aspettiamo qui? – propose Akihito, ancora leggermente pallido – Non penso di poter mangiare nulla, al momento.  
– Ma da solo è brutto! E poi mi perdo! E la mamma se la prende con voi!  
I due adulti si guardarono affranti – Dillo: preferivi una giornata di sesso estremo – disse Asami.  
– Se l’alternativa è il moccioso, in effet…  _no, per niente!_  – si riscosse Takaba – Sei un depravato!  
– Ne riparliamo quando avrai addentato uno di  _quelli_  – rispose l’uomo, indicando un panino altissimo, fatto da più e più strati di un pane orribile, hamburger, salse colorate e altra roba non meglio identificabile.  
– Non penso di farcela – balbettò il ragazzo – Ho ancora lo stomaco che fa su e giù per il petto dopo quel maledetto coso volante!  
– Dillo che preferivi una giornata chiuso a chiave in camera mia.  
– No!  
Akichan raggiunse la cima della fila e, sicuro come se lo facesse ogni giorno, dettò le ordinazioni: sembrava ripetesse una bizzarra filastrocca, si disse Asami, con tutti quegli strani nomi inglesi che lui cercava di ritrovare sul tabellone del menu in alto, allarmandosi sempre di più quando li riconosceva. Si ritrovò in mano un vassoio rosso con una serie di scatoline dal contenuto maleodorante di fritto e trasbordanti di salse dal colore inquietante – E se mi cadesse  _accidentalmente_ tutto e dovessi saltare il pasto?  
– Non è terribile come sembra – rispose Akihito – Cioè, una volta che hai dato il primo morso, non è male.  
– Immagino, le papille gustative smetteranno di funzionare all’istante.  
– Sei decisamente snob, lasciatelo dire.  
– Non sono snob, sto solo attento a non mangiare spazzatura.  
– Beh, mangi solo roba da  _vecchio_ , oltre agli alcolici – brontolò il ragazzo, sprezzante – Avrai le analisi del sangue perfette!  
– Cosa ne sai tu di cosa mangio io?  
– Fatti miei – risposte il fotografo, arrossendo.  
– Mi hai seguito di nuovo? Potrei denunciarti per stalking, sai?  
– Come  _osi_  parlare di denuncia,  _tu_ , a  _me_! – esclamò furioso Takaba, sbattendo con malagrazia il vassoio sul tavolo, tanto che un paio di patatine svolazzarono fuori dalla loro confezione.  
– Mamma dice che non si alza la voce a tavola – lo rimproverò Akichan, che si accingeva ad abbrancare il suo panino gigante.  
– Non ti sporcare, o “mamma” avrà parecchie altre cose da dire – intervenne Ryuichi, piazzandogli un fazzolettino sotto il mento per impedire al ketchup di far danno.  
Akihito scartò le sue patatine e gettò un’occhiata stranita ai due davanti a sé; vedere Asami comportarsi in quel modo era così strano che non riusciva neanche a fare commenti sarcastici: porgeva fazzoletti di carta, controllava che il bambino non pasticciasse con le salse e non combinasse altri disastri, che non si ingozzasse bevendo con la bocca ancora piena…  
Era… come suo padre, quando andavano a mangiare in un fast food. Premuroso, attento, divertente.  
In una parola  _raccapricciante_.  
Asami che faceva il padre.  
Brrr.  
Era come assistere alla fine del mondo ed essere il solo a rendersene conto!  
Tra l’altro, la sua mente aveva iniziato a lavorare a gran velocità: Asami aveva detto che conosceva il piccolo mostro da circa un anno, il che voleva dire… da prima di lui.  
Ebbe una visione di lui, Akichan e sua madre (che la sua immaginazione dipinse come una donna stupenda, alta, dal fisico sensuale, lunghissimi capelli corvini – una modella!) che camminavano per le strade al tramonto, tenendosi per mano, come una vera famiglia… una stretta fastidiosissima allo stomaco lo distolse da quegli orribili pensieri e si ritrovò precipitato in una realtà non meno spiacevole, in un fast food affollato di famigliole e bimbi urlanti, con la persona con cui avrebbe voluto trascorrere una giornata – sì, lo ammetteva,  _anche_  di sesso! – che giocava al padre modello con un moccioso fastidiosissimo.  
Gli prese un tale scoramento per quella giornata andata storta, che gli passò del tutto la fame. Mollò il panino e spinse indietro il vassoio – Va beh… io vado.  
– Cosa?  
– Ho da fare. Di sicuro di meglio che stare qui a fare da balia ad un moccioso! – aggiunse, ma la voce era malferma e non suonò per niente convinta.  
– Tanto mi stavi antipatico! – brontolò Akichan, offeso.  
– Ne ho già uno che fa i capricci – commentò Asami – Quindi siediti e finisci quella… roba. Non ti permetterò di evitare la lavanda gastrica che toccherà a tutti e tre tra qualche ora!  
– State benissimo in due, mi pare.  
– Takaba… sei geloso di un bambino?  
– Per tua fortuna sono abbastanza maturo da non usare contro di te  _questo_! – sbraitò furioso il ragazzo, puntandogli contro il tubetto di maionese con fare minaccioso.  
L’uomo gli rivolse un’occhiata vitrea – Il personale della mia tintoria rimarrà terrorizzato dalle tue parole, sappilo. Ora puoi sederti?  
– Non ti sopporto più – rispose il Akihito, recuperando la sua giacca.  
– Perché fa così? – chiese il bambino, senza smettere di masticare.  
– Non si mangia a bocca aperta – lo rimbeccò Asami.  
Perfetto, pensò.  
Quella giornata era riuscita a peggiorare proprio nel momento in cui aveva iniziato a girare per il verso giusto.

  
~*~  
 

Inseguire un “moccioso” di ventidue anni per un parco a tema era più o meno l’idea che Asami aveva di un incubo, e la realtà non lo deluse: lasciò Akichan nell’area per bambini e trovò Takaba che infastidiva i cigni di un laghetto lanciando sassi nell’acqua.  
– Non eri fuggito? – chiese, sedendosi accanto a lui sulla panchina.  
– E tu non avevi un moccioso a cui badare?  
– L’ho lasciato in un’area apposita per la detenzione dei bambini, sembrava divertirsi… forse dovevamo pensarci prima!  
– Sarebbe stato meglio…  
Aveva un broncio non diverso da quello di Akichan quando era arrabbiato per qualcosa, notò l’uomo, divertito – Cos’è, per farti tornare normale devo comprarti un pupazzo o qualcosa del genere?  
– Guarda che io  _non sono_  un moccioso! – ringhiò furioso il ragazzo.  
– Beh, allora comportati da adulto. Fare tutto quel caos perché sei geloso di un bambino.  
– Io  _non sono_  geloso di  _nessuno_ , tanto meno di  _te_! È solo che quel moccioso è un fastidio unico!  
– In effetti vi somigliate parecchio…  
– Io non…  
– Stai facendo i capricci perché le cose non vanno come vuoi tu e perché devi dividere l’attenzione con un bambino: cosa ci trovi di tanto maturo?  
– L’attenzione  _di chi_? – ghignò Akihito, in modo così poco credibile che arrossì – La tua? Ma abbassare la cresta, ogni tanto?  
– Cosa ci facevi a casa mia stamattina all’alba, allora?  
– Passavo di lì.  
– A quell’ora del mattino.  
– Sì.  
– Nell’atrio del mio palazzo.  
– Mica è tuo il palazzo!  
– Sì che lo è.  
Akihito provò a pensare cosa volesse dire avere un intero condominio pieno di appartamenti extra-lusso e gli venne un leggero scoramento: lui era già tanto se riusciva a mantenersi la sua camera e cucina di quaranta metri quadrati…  
Asami si alzò e gli sfiorò il viso con una carezza – Su, cosa vuoi per chiudere la questione?  
– Niente!  
Con un sospiro sconsolato, l’uomo gli cinse la vita con un braccio e lo baciò, ignorando le proteste del ragazzo, che prima tentò di allontanarlo colpendolo sul petto con i pugni chiusi e poi, semplicemente, si lasciò andare nel suo abbraccio.  
– Un gelato basta? – si limitò a chiedere Ryuichi, quando si decise ad allentare la presa.  
– No.  
– Lasciami ricordare: caramello fuso e stelline di biscotto al cioccolato? Basta così?  
– Non ancora.  
– Ah, già: doppia panna?  
– Già meglio. E poi?  
– Non puoi aver voglia di mangiare ancora, dopo la spazzatura che hai ingollato in quel posto orribile.  
– Ti conviene offrirmi una cena come si deve per farti perdonare di questa  _giornata_  orribile! E io che pensavo…  
– Cosa pensavi? – chiese l’uomo, avvicinando pericolosamente il viso a quello del ragazzo – Una romantica giornata alla luce dell’albero di Natale?  
– Almeno il mio non era un programma che necessitava del bollino rosso – ringhiò Akihito.  
– Conoscendoti, dipende…  
– Non azzardarti, sai! Non sono mica  _io_  il depravato, qui!  
– Piantala e troviamo un bar, non sopporto più di vedere topi e conigli che si aggirano in un dannato posto all’aperto in cui non è possibile fumare.  
– Non devi andare a recuperare il moccioso, prima?  
Asami fece un’alzata di spalle – Scegli: vuoi prendere il tè nella Casa del Cappellaio Matto in pace o andare con lui in un bar normale?  
– Portami dal Cappellaio Matto e facciamola finita subito!

  
~*~  
 

Recuperarono Akichan un’ora dopo e Takaba era di un umore talmente buono che lo trattò come se fossero amici da tempo: si era ingozzato di gelato e cioccolata calda con lo spettacolo di un frustratissimo Asami che fissava con odio la statua semovente del Brucaliffo che fumava beato nell’angolo del locale, seduto al tavolo con il Cappellaio Matto e gli altri personaggi di  _Alice nel paese delle meraviglie_.  
Da parte sua, il bambino era un po’ scocciato di essere stato messo da parte, anche se il tempo trascorso con gli animatori e gli altri pargoletti a sentirsi raccontare le storie e giocare al pirata lo avevano decisamente messo di buon umore.  
– Andiamo sulla ruota panoramica? – chiese Akichan, tirando una manica di Asami.  
– Ci sarà un momento della giornata in cui ti si scaricano le pile? – rispose l’uomo, tra l’affranto e lo stupito.  
– Io non vado a pile!  
– Forse va a energia solare – tentò Akihito.  
– Illuso: l’ho visto con i miei occhi saltare sul letto alle due di notte.  
– Cosa ci facevi tu a casa sua alle due di notte?  
– Mamma era andata a trovare zia e io sono andato a stare da Asami-san – spiegò il bambino – Quando posso tornare? Mi sono divertito un sacco!  
– Quando mi sentirò spiritualmente pronto ad accoglierti di nuovo per un’intera nottata… e credimi, il mio analista dice che ho bisogno ancora di una decina d’anni di terapia, prima di superare il trauma dell’altra volta.  
– Vai dall’analista? – ghignò Akihito.  
– Era un modo di dire – lo fulminò l’uomo – E pulisciti dagli sbaffi di cioccolata, prima di fare tanto il gradasso.  
– Allora? La ruota? – piagnucolò Akichan, tirandogli ancora una manica.  
– Andiamo – tagliò corto Takaba, afferrando il bimbo per un braccio e trascinandolo verso la fila.  
Andò tutto bene finché la loro cabina non cominciò a salire: il pargoletto si aggrappò come meglio poteva al finestrino, ma il risultato rimaneva quello di abbagliarsi con i raggi del sole e nient’altro; Asami alzò gli occhi al cielo e lo prese in braccio, lasciando che anche lui potesse godersi lo spettacolo di una Tokyo infreddolita che riverberava sotto la luce aranciata del tramonto. Era una vista nuova, che Akihito si scoprì a trovare romantica, nonostante l’assurdità della situazione: forse erano le coppiette che tubavano intorno a loro, forse il colore del cielo rossastro, forse il profumo del dopobarba dell’uomo così vicino a lui.  
– Si sono scaricate le pile – commentò in quel momento Ryuichi.  
– Eh?  
– Guarda.  
Akichan si era accoccolato contro Asami e si era appisolato, il berretto di lana di traverso e la sciarpa che gli solleticava il naso, finalmente calmo e tranquillo come un innocente fagottino.  
– Sembra quasi un bravo bambino, così – commentò il ragazzo.  
– Lo è, alla fin fine.  
– Non mi hai ancora spiegato perché gli fai da babysitter.  
– Te l’ho detto, ho aiutato sua madre quando lui era ancora in fasce e lei lo ha convinto che sono una specie di benefattore.  
– Incredibile come riesci ad irretire la gente! Questo non spiega però perché lui possa andare e venire da casa tua come se fosse tuo figlio o qualcosa del genere.  
– Credo sia perché non ha un padre.  
– … Ah – balbettò Akihito, colto di sorpresa – Mi dispiace.  
– In realtà penso che non se ne renda nemmeno conto razionalmente – rispose l’uomo, osservando il musetto addormentato contro il suo petto – E poi, alla fin fine, non è neanche particolarmente rompiscatole.  
– Non più di tanti altri mocciosi – ammise Takaba. In fondo quel cosetto cominciava a fargli tenerezza.

  
~*~  
 

La madre di Akichan era una ragazza graziosa, pensò Akihito guardando la giovane donna che si inchinava per ringraziare Asami di aver sopportato anche quel giorno il suo bambino; il pargoletto aveva continuato a dormire per tutto il viaggio e si era svegliato solo quando la macchina si era fermata davanti al palazzo in cui abitava.  
– Siamo a casa? – aveva pigolato stropicciandosi gli occhi.  
– Sì, ho chiamato tua madre e ci sta aspettando – aveva risposto Ryuichi.  
– Mamma ha detto che stanotte passerà Babbo Natale – annunciò il bambino, tutto contento – Passa anche da te?  
Asami squadrò divertito il fotografo seduto dall’altro lato del sedile – Direi che da me è già passato.  
Akihito arrossì a quelle parole e ignorò il resto della conversazione, in cui il bambino si mise a spiegare all’uomo come Babbo Natale lavorasse solo a partire dalla mezzanotte e che quindi non fosse possibile che fosse passato prima; scese docilmente dall’auto ma, prima di andare incontro alla madre, tornò indietro e si affacciò dallo sportello aperto.  
– Senti – gli disse – Alla fine sei simpatico… la prossima volta che vado da Asami-san vieni anche tu? Possiamo andare al negozio di giocattoli!  
Takaba lo squadrò un istante soprappensiero – Ma sì… si può fare – si ritrovò a rispondere.  
Il bambino gli regalò un sorriso a trentasei denti e scappò verso la madre, non prima di aver stampato un bacio sulla guancia di Asami.  
– Forse avresti dovuto comprargli un regalo di Natale – si lasciò sfuggire quando l’uomo tornò in macchina.  
– L’ho fatto. Li ho fatti portare qui da Suoh qualche ora fa, in modo che Akichan non li vedesse.  
– È quasi…  _sinistro_  vederti così paterno, lo sai?  
– Sarà l’effetto del Natale.  
– See, see… Piuttosto, dove stiamo andando?  
– Dalla tua Vigilia, no?  
– La mia  _cosa_? – chiese il ragazzo, sorpreso.  
L’uomo lo ignorò, accendendosi una sigaretta e tirando una boccata soddisfatta; l’auto fermò nel cortile del condominio di Asami e i due uomini scesero: Akihito seguì il padrone di casa nell’ascensore e lo guardò aprire il portone, domandandosi se davvero voleva il genere di Vigilia che quell’uomo aveva sicuramente in mente; alla fine quell’insolita giornata era stata divertente: avevano parlato, erano saliti sulle giostre come dei bambini, avevano mangiato in un fastfood orribile… era stato piacevole, come essere una famiglia.  
_Argh_ , gridò il suo cervello.  
– Su, entra – chiamò Asami, tenendogli aperta la porta.  
La casa era buia e piacevolmente riscaldata, notò con piacere Akihito; una luce brillava delicata dal salotto e lui, tolte le scarpe, si affacciò incuriosito: quella stanza gigantesca, di solito elegantemente arredata di un bianco raffinato e quasi asettico, era decorata quasi come una comune abitazione a Natale, con agrifoglio, campanellini e un grande albero di Natale, sotto le cui fronde scintillavano diversi pacchetti, illuminati dalle luci colorate.  
– Questo… – balbettò, quasi scioccato.  
– Non è la Vigilia che desideravi? – chiese Asami – Una roba da rivista per ragazzine?  
– Perché devi  _sempre_  rovinare la poesia di  _qualunque_  cosa?! – gemette Takaba.  
– Tento di salvarci dalla melassa in cui tu, invece, non vedi l’ora di annegare.  
– Sei un uomo arido e orribile! – gridò Akihito, puntandogli contro un dito accusatore – Non riesci a sembrare umano neppure a Natale!  
– Prima in macchina sostenevi il contrario.  
– Il fumo schifoso delle tue sigarette mi annebbiava la mente!  
– Beh – commentò l’uomo, gettando il mozzicone in un elegante posacenere nero e avvicinandosi con un ghigno sul viso – Adesso il fumo non c’è.  
– Non sperare di irretirmi, sai!  
Asami lo rovesciò senza tanti complimenti sui cuscini sparsi accanto all’albero – Impediscimelo, se ci riesci.  
Akihito non ci riuscì.  
Beh, sarebbe più esatto dire che non ci provò nemmeno, ma non era del tutto colpa sua: come aveva detto Asami poco prima, quell’anno Babbo Natale era passato in anticipo per tutti e due.


End file.
